Jikan o tabi suru shojo
by kiki-katsamatou
Summary: Naruto has vanished leaving his son and wife behind. Nine years later the son Manato sees a falling star and it turns out to be a young girl. Now they find out she is a time traveler. When will she go back to her time?
1. Chapter 1

It was night and it was raining. A mother lay in the mud bleeding. This was not how she envisioned her baby's birth like. In her mind her husband would be holding her hand and saying encouraging words. Not fighting off somewhere maybe dead. Tears leaked out of her eyes, no she couldn't think like that. Her daughter needed her now, her daughter how she loved that she could finally say those words. Ten tails flashed across the moon black as night and as cold as coal. She shivered she was so cold. Another thing of pain shot through her. She took a breath and released it. The pain made her head swim. Until another push and she heard it cries of a newborn child. She looked at the bloody baby girl. With brown hair and tan skin. She looked like her. The mother cried once more. "He is getting close" a ruff animal like voice said to the new mother. "I know isn't she beautiful ten" the mother said. A huge animal with only one eye looked at the baby. "She smells like blood" it said. The mother laughed at it. "Well well how touching" a cold voice said as a man appeared face hidden by a cloak. The mother froze. "Sage uchiha senju" the mother gasped in pain as her child began to cry. "Look a child perfect for the picking" the man said. "You will not touch this child" the ten growled as one of its huge tails circled the woman and her child. "Ten tails please take her and run" the woman cried. "Never sage ordered me to protect you" ten growled as his eye became a shriagan as he lunged forward. Ready to rip and tear the man apart, if he had been there. "I told you ten tails you are weak" the man said as he slammed down on to ten tails back. "A thousand wars" the man yelled as the ten tails began to leak blood from his mouth.

"TEN TAILS PLEASE" the women yelled as the man wrenched the screaming child from her grasp. "No" she screamed as she tried to get her daughter back. But was shocked by electric field and shot backwards. "At last the sage's own daughter" the man said as he laid the child on a pedestal. "Yin and yang jutsu" he said as a rose appeared in the child's hand. The child cried as the man cut her across her chest. "Oh yes the blood is black" the man said. As the child's blood turned black and her screams of pain could be heard from a long ways away. "Ten tails" the woman cried. "Lav I don't want to" ten tails whined. "Please if I don't she'll die. He will kill her." The mother cried. The beast got up. "Fine I will do it" it said softly "Seal me inside her." "I will" the woman said as she got up. "Transfer jutsu" the woman yelled as the child was transferred to where she was standing. "Hush it's alright" the woman said as she worked fast to create a seal on the child's right arm. "Ten tails" the woman yelled. "I am here" ten said as one of his clones began to fight the mask man. The woman created the same seal on his fur on his front right leg. "Seal" the woman yelled. Ten tails howled in pain as he was transferred into the girl's body. "You bitch" the man yelled as he ran towards the woman. "Time leap" she said as a worm hole opened. She held the girl in her arms. "Go somewhere safe my dear daughter" the woman said "my dear Akanya."

This is where our story really starts you see that girl Akanya will meet that man again. But on with our story, this is the village of konoha also known as the leaf village and right now a young boy is being chased by a cook. He has messy blond hair and blue eyes a soft blue. His name is not Naruto but it is. "Manato" the cook yelled causing the boy to laugh. "I told you" Manato laughed once more. "You can't get me." As he passed some ladies he bowed to the as he ran past. "He is so much like his father" one of the ladies laughed. "Not so at least he has manners" the other hushed her friend. "Thankfully his mother taught him that." Manato had run through some alley ways until he reached his favorite spot in the whole village. It was also his spot no one knew about it. It was on the fifth hokage head. He pulled out his lunch a thing of to go ramen that he had stolen from the cook. He was ten years old and his father's son alright people told him. He hatted when they said that. His father the sixth hokage was missing had been for nine years now. That was his father Naruto the hokage of the leaf village and he still was alive! That dumb imposter of the hokage they had now should not be hokage! Manato felt tears drip down his face. His mom loved him a lot and so did his foster grandpa but sometimes it just was not enough. That was why he had to become hokage because then he could on that mission and find his father. "Manato" his mother yelled up at him with a frown on her face, Hinata the leader of the hyuga clan. He looked down at her and then waved at her. She sighed and using her tree climbing jutsu his dad had taught her, to climb up to him. "Hi mom" he said gazing at her. With her long purple hair and clear eyes she was pretty. "I know its hard Manato but you have to talk to me" she said as she sat down next to him.

"It's been two years already I'm sorry Hinata" Neji said to his cousin sadly. "He is not dead Neji" Hinata yelled at him tears falling down. "It was a high rank mission one only the hokage could do" Sakura said softly. Manato listened from the hallway. "I am sorry but Naruto is dead we have to move on" Neji said as they left. Manato was only three at the time. Hinata ran to her and Naruto's room and wouldn't leave for two weeks. During that time Naruto's funeral was held. Manato was forced to go by his father's so called friends. The villagers all gave wonderful touching speeches about his father. The next week later they named the new hokage. "Are you listening to me Manato" Hinata asked her son bring him back to the present. "Yes mom I am" Manato said as he looked up at the sky. When he did he saw it something like a fallen star was head for the outskirts of konoha. Manato got to his feet and smiled at his mother. "I have to go I remembered I am meeting Koichi for lunch" Manato yelled as he raced off. Koichi was the name of lee and Sakura's bastard child. You see Sakura was married to Sasuke at the time and well Koichi was born. Now Sakura and Sasuke had three kids. Koichi the youngest, Itachi after Sasuke brother he was the middle child and the eldest who was a stuck up jerk in Manato mind Kura. He was an ABU and a strong one at that. Manato ran through the village following the star.

"Manato" Kakashi said looking up from his book. Manato looked at the annoying ninja. "Yes sir" Manato said stopping. "Where are you going hopefully not from another angry mob" Kakashi said not looking up. "No I am meeting Koichi for lunch bye" Manato said as he ran off. "Poor kid" Guy said as he walked up next to Kakashi. Manato watched as the star fell right outside of Konoha limits. "Dang it newbies aren't allowed outside the walls" Manato thought. He then smiled when he saw the two male guards'. "Hi guys" he said walking up to the gate. "Whoa easy Manato you can't go out" one of them said. "Oh really" Manato said. "Sexy no jutsu" Bang and a flash of smoke he stood there a hot naked girl. They both nosed bleed and fell to the floor. Manato then ran off into the woods.

Hinata walked through the streets happy for the fact that Manato had finally made a friend. Since Naruto had died Manato had stopped talking to his friends. They in turn had forgotten all about him. Hinata then saw Koichi with her parents at Ino's flower shop. Hinata walked inside. "Hinata" Ino said smiling at her. "Hi Ino um Sakura why isn't Koichi at lunch with Manato" Hinata asked the pink haired ninja. "What are you talking about Hinata" Sasuke asked her. "Manato told me he was eating lunch with Koichi" Hinata said. "No, that's not true" Koichi said annoyed. There was probably two second of silences before Hinata growled and went to find her son.

Meanwhile Manato had followed the wreckage that the star had caused and was close to it. Manato crouched under a bush and as he got into the clearing that when he saw her, a girl his age in the middle of a burning clearing. He ran to her, she had long dark brown hair and was wearing a blue dress with black pants. She also had a konoha head band around her neck but Manato had never seen her before. "Oh great now what am I supposed to do" Manato wondered out loud. The noise woke her up. She had amber colored eyes that looked confused. "Oh just great Ai is going to kill me" she said as she sat up rubbing her head. She then caught sight of Manato who was still crouched down starring at her. "Who are you? I have never seen you around the village" she said as she got up. "You don't know who I am" Manato asked in awe. She shook her head brown hair turning into a mini cyclone. "Well come on I am pretty sure that your parents are worried about you." Manato said as he got up. She laughed as he helped her up. "Oh no I am pretty sure dad won't care." They began to walk to the village. "So your dad really doesn't like you" Manato asked. The girl laughed "Yeah he does but I am going to show him." She made a pose. Her right hand into a peace sign and stretched all the way out. "I am going to be the best konoha ninja ever!" Manato felt a drop off sweat roll off his head. "So you want to become hokage" Manato said his eyes hidden by his hair. The girl looked at him, "No way do I want to become hokage." Manato then smiled at her. "Good cause that is going to be me!" She rolled her eyes.

They had reached the gate of konoha and Manato saw his mother growling at one of the guards. "Ah crude" he said. "Listen let's wait some more okay before we go in." The girl looked at him. "No way I am starving!" She began to walk up to the gate. Manato followed her, trying to get her to stop. That's when Hinata saw them. Her eyes turned icy. "Manato I told you not to lie." She said as she grabbed him by his ear pulling in the direction of their house. "Ow ow mom" Manato yelped. "Wait what about the girl." Hinata looked at the girl. "Who are you?" she asked the strange girl. "My name is Akanya and where is Ai" Akanya asked her. "Um who" Hinata asked her. Akanya looked annoyed. "Who are you then?" Hinata drew herself up to her fullest height. "I am the leader of the hyuga household." Hinata said proudly. "Um wait what is going on" Akanya asked clearly confused. "Let's bring her to the hokage" the guard said as he grabbed her roughly. She struggled in his hold. "Let me go" she yelled. "Wait do we have to do this" Hinata asked them. "She could be a spy" the other guard said. "We will take her" Manato yelled at them. His mother and the guards starred at him. Manato hatted the hokage so why was he offering to take her to the hokage. Hinata smiled at her son. "Alright we will take her" Hinata said as she took Akanya from the guards. "Follow me please" Hinata said as they began to walk to the hokage's tower.

"So your name is Akanya right" Manato said as they walked. "Yup my sister named me that." Akanya said brightly. "What did your parent's name you" Hinata asked her. Akanya blushed slightly. "I don't like it" Akanya said softly. "Why" Hinata asked her. "Because it sounds like a boy's name" Akanya growled. "What is it" Manato asked her. "Hiroshima" Akanya said annoyed. Hinata blinked at her. "Why did they name you after a river?" Akanya smiled again here. "I was found there on the bank and I looked like a boy and so the name stuck." Hinata smiled at her. "We will just call you Akanya alright." Akanya nodded at her. "Lady Hinata" a fellow ninja said when he saw Hinata. "We would like to see the hokage please" she said kindly. Manato humped at her words. Akanya looked confused but said nothing. The guard nodded and walked into the hokage's office. Voices could be heard from inside the room. Then guard came back out. "The hokage will see you now" he said holding the door open for them. "Thank you" Hinata said as they went in. There stood the hokage; he had brown spiky hair and a blue scarf around his neck. "Lord Hokage" Hinata said. "Please Hinata call me Konohamaru" Konohamaru said with a smile on his face. "No thank you even if you are a friend of mine. I still must be respectful to our hokage right Manato" Hinata said with a glare at her son. Manato nodded. Konohamaru sighed, he knew Manato hated him yet he hoped to fix that one day.

"What bring you here" he asked them. "This girl" Hinata said as she turned around and looked for Akanya who was gazing around the room in wonder. "Who is she?" Konohamaru asked her. "She wears our head band yet I don't know of her." "Neither does anyone else" Hinata said. "She could be a spy then" Konohamaru said thinking hard. "If you think this girl is a spy then you are not fit to be hokage and that is my father's chair" Manato said icily. "I told you before Manato" Konohamaru said with a groan. "I want to believe Naruto is alive as much as you do but the village needs someone to watch over it." Manato glared at the hokage. "There is someone and that is Naruto!" Hinata sighed, this went on every single time they saw each other. "Now about the girl what is her name" Konohamaru asked them. "Hiroshima" Hinata said. "After the river" Konohamaru asked her. "Yes but she goes by AKANYA" Manato growled. Akanya on cue looked at them. "Where are your parents at" the hokage asked her. "Dead" Akanya said sadly. "But I thought you said only your mother was dead" Manato said. "That was before I knew" Akanya said sadly. "Before what" the hokage asked her. She then pointed to the hokage monument to the one of the first hokage. "That is my adoptive father. My full name is Senju Hiroshima" Akanya said.

"What" they all gasped. "Wait hold on" Konohamaru said as he did a jutsu to where no one from outside could hear what they were saying. "Tell us your whole story and please make it believable" Konohamaru said coldly. "You don't believe me I am telling the truth" Akanya gasped. "It's hard to believe" the hokage said. "Reason one the first hokage only had sons no daughters and reason two you are ten years old not 200." Akanya sighed as she walked over to the scroll vault in the hokage's room. She then opened it and pulled out and very old very dusty scroll. She then handed it to him. "Please open it." She said. Konohamaru did inside was a letter. "Dear brother" it read. "Today Hiroshima had gone missing please keep an eye out for her. As you know she is only ten years old and has no clue of why she is so hated in the village. Please again keep looking for her Ai is very distressed about her leaving. If she comes back to the village send her back here to me. Love your brother the soon to be second hokage. P.s good luck on your paper work first." Konohamaru starred at the girl. "I have a knack for drifting through times you see." Akanya said simply. "The second hokage wrote the first that in case I show up in another time again." "It said you where hated in this village do you know why" Hinata asked her. Akanya nodded "The villagers believed I was the only child of Mandara."

Konohamaru just nodded here. "So you could leave anytime then" Manato asked worried. "No last time I stayed in another time for 20 years" Akanya said simply. "Do you know why you do that" the hokage asked her. She pulled up the sleeve of her dress to show a seal on her right arm. "All I know is when I get ready to leave this glows and my body feels like it is one fire." Konohamaru nodded, "Alright then" he stood up. "You will need a place to stay then and you will have to go by Akanya now." He began to pace somewhat. "You will also have to go to school again." He looked at Hinata and Manato. "This stays in this room if the Korosu found out about her power it could bring trouble onto the leaf village." They both nodded at his words. Konohamaru then smile at her. "As for a home you can live with me okay." Akanya looked at him in awe. "Okay" she said shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school for Akanya but she was still asleep in her bed. Well it was more of the floor of the hokage's office. She and her adoptive father Konohamaru had fallen asleep here as they talked the night away. Despite the fact he had paper work to do and she had school in the morning. That was when a toad hoped in, he was here to talk to the hokage and deliver a message from Gara. When he saw the young girl he hoped onto her face waking her up in the process. Akanya shot up her hair a mess. "Ewww toad on my face" she said shaking her head. The noise had woken Konohamaru he glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. "Your late and so am I" he yelled as he quickly picked her up and raced down the stairs. The ninjas' who saw them only smiled. They had heard from the council that their hokage had adoptive a child. "Wait I forgot my supplies" Akanya yelped as they neared the school. "Oh crap we really have to wake up earlier" Konohamaru groaned as he made a shadow clone of himself. "Go get her supplies" the clone ran off. "Which room am I in again" Akanya asked him. "I think its Iruka's room and don't worry he is really nice." Konohamaru hushed the girl's fears. Akanya looked less scared but still scared. "What if I don't make any friends" she worried to him. Oh wow he really wasn't ready for this. I mean it had seemed like a good idea then but now. Konohamaru sighed shaking his head. "You will after all I did." He put on a goofy face making her laugh somewhat. Just then the clone appeared holding her bag. She grabbed it and ran off into the school. He watched as she met Manato at the door and they entered together.

Akanya was grateful she met Manato at the door because now she at least had someone to be lost with. But Manato knew where the class was since he was also in that class. When they walked in most of the kids where already there and talking. Since the school year had started two months ago the kids had already made their friends. "There is no seat for me" Akanya said shyly. Manato nodded "Just ask sensei and don't worry he is really nice." Manato then made his way to the back of the class and took his seat. Then the bell chose to ring and everyone took their seats. Iruka came in a moment later. He dogged an easer that had been thrown at him by Manato with a smile. "Hello class to day we will be running laps." He said causing a groan to come from his students. He then noticed Akanya who was standing there trying to hide. "Oh so you must be my new student" Iruka said smiling at her. Akanya nodded at him. "Well introduce yourself and tell us a interesting fact about yourself." Iruka said as poor Akanya looked at them class. "Um my name is Akanya and I was adopted by Konohamaru because both of my parents died in a fire." She said shyly. "You mean the hokage right' a boy with black spiky hair and clear green eyes. His name was Itachi one of the last members of the uchiha clan. Akanya nodded. "Cool" the other kids said. Aoi smiled at the new girl. She was the daughter of Choji and Ino. She hand long blond hair and brown eyes. "Um I need a seat there is only 30 and with me makes 31" Akanya said softly. Iruka nodded.

"Alright I will go get one for you" he ruffled her hair. He then turned to the class "Treat her nice while I am gone." He then left. The class zoomed around her. "Cool so what is the hokage like" Aoi asked her. "Nice" Akanya said softly. "Sorry to hear about your parents" Aoi sister Cho said to Akanya. Cho had short brown hair and blue eyes. She also had her father's marks on her face. Akanya tried to wiggle out of the circle. "Seems they like the new girl" Shika said to Manato. Who looked at the lazy ninja. "Yeah I guess" Manato said icily. "You sound annoyed and the fact that you came in together" Shika said. "Friends and not even that" Manato hissed. Just then Akanya raced up to his desk. She was smiling and still wearing that same dress and pants. "Hi Manato guess what I have a new friend" Akanya squeaked. "Who" Manato asked her. "Cho, she is really nice and her name means butterfly" Akanya said. "Good for you" Manato said. "Can we still be friends though" she asked him shyly. He looked up at her then smiled "Sure it's a deal." Akanya looked relieved and went back to the others. "Wow she actually got you out of you shell" Shika said as Iruka came in with Akanya desk.

He put it down then smiled at the class. "Okay lap time" he said as they began to file out to the field. Where a man with a bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit was waiting for them and smiled when he saw them. "Hello class ready to get your spring of youth" Lee said. The class groaned. "Who is he" Akanya asked Cho. "Sensei Lee" Cho answered her. "Okay lap time" Lee said as he took off running. The other followed him. Itachi first, then Manato, and then Inu with his dog Koma. Akanya was running with Cho and the others easily keeping up. "If you can go faster than do it "Aoi said to her "I hate seeing those boys smug face after this." Akanya nodded then picked up speed easily passing the girls. Soon she was neck to neck with Inu. With another burst of speed she passed him. "Hi Manato" she said to him. Manato laughed at her. She looked just fine not even breaking sweat. "Let me guess you have done this before" he whispered to her. She nodded. "Twice actually" she admitted. "Cool but you still won't beat me" Manato said as he picked up speed. "Hey" Akanya yelled as she picked up hers. They both ran at the same pace and where both laughing when Lee stopped. "That's the spirit of youth right there" he said. "How did you run that fast" Aoi said. Akanya smiled at her. "I used to run every day with dad" she said.

"Okay next up clone jutsu" Iruka said as he led them over to the training field. "Okay first is Itachi" Iruka said. "Yeah go Itachi" the girls yelled. "Why are you yelling that? Do you do that for everyone" Akanya asked them. "No only Itachi because he is so cute" Aoi said. Itachi made a perfect clone. "Good next up" Iruka checked his list then sighed. "Manato" Manato ran up and made some hand signs and "Sexy no jutsu" another hot girl. Everyone laughed as Iruka got a nose bleed. "A clone Manato" Iruka said "How is that supposed to help in a fight?" Manato sighed. Then a hand was raised. "Yes Akanya" Iruka said looking surprised. "I believe that could help in a fight" Akanya said simply. "Why is that" Iruka asked her. "Because you have seen the effectiveness yourself it would allow the user to sneak past guards or get a sneak attack in." Akanya said. "But the down side is that it could only work on guys and only…forgive me for this sensei but perverted ones at that." Iruka frowned at her. "Yes but he still needs to know the regular clone" Iruka said. "Clone now" Manato sighed as there was another puff of smoke and a blob appeared. A vein in Iruka's head pulsed. "No more jokes Manato clone now" Iruka yelled. Manato glared at him. "That wasn't a joke" he said. The whole class then began to whisper. "I thought his father was known for his clones." "He was but must have not taught him that." "Poor Manato my dad helps me all the time." "Yeah it must be hard to have a dead dad." Manato growled at that. "My dad isn't dead he is missing!" Manato then ran off. "Okay next up then" Iruka said sadly.

It was the end of the day and Manato never came back to school. Akanya was walking around the village trying to find him. "I hope he is okay." She thought. When she saw it a red fox eating trash, it looked like a kit. "Here kit" she said softly to it. The kit looked up at her and growled at her. Akanya then pulled out her lunch pack that held her ramen lunch in it. She then held it out to him. "You can have this I don't like ramen" she said. The kit happily ran over to her and began to eat it. She then picked it up and ran with it hidden in her baggy dress. She ran to the hokage's tower and into it. She then ran up the stairs to the hokage's living quarters. Where Konohamaru was doing his paper work he glanced up when she came in the room. "How was school" he asked not looking up from his paper work. "Oh fine" she said as she felt the kit squirm. "Good where are you going now" the hokage asked her. "Shower" she said as she ran into the bathroom and placed the kit into the sink. The kit thrashed trying to get out. "Stop it you need a bath" she growled as she turned the hot water on and poured soap on his fur. When she was done washing the kit she dried it and went into the kitchen and fed it more ramen. "I hope Manato is okay" she worried out loud. The kit looked up at her and climbed on to her lap and licked her face. She looked right into the kit's blue eyes? "Manato" she said. The kit nodded then puff Manato appeared smiling. "How did you do that" she asked him. He laughed at her shocked face.

"So you can change into a fox yet you can't do a single clone" Akanya asked him as she went into the kitchen to make some tea. Manato followed her, sitting at the table in the kitchen. He was silent. "I'm sorry" Akanya said. "It's okay" Manato said as he looked around the apartment. "I used to live here you know." Akanya looked surprised. "Really I thought you lived in the compound with your mom" Akanya said. "I do now but when dad was still here I lived here with them." Manato said smiling. "What was it like to have both of your parents" Akanya asked him. "Did your mom die when you were first born or something" Manato asked her. Akanya nodded, "you could say that." Just then the tea pot whistled and Akanya got up to get them some tea. Manato watched her as she got two cups out and two tea bags. She then placed the tea bags in the cups and poured the hot water in the cups. "Do you want sugar and milk" she asked him. "Just sugar" he said. She nodded and began to fix's his tea. "I thought your father was the first hokage" Manato said as she gave him his cup. "He was" Akanya said as she sat down. "Then wouldn't you have lived here before" Manato asked her. She looked at him. "Remember he hated me" she said. "So where did you live" Manato asked her. "In a compound with my brother and sister" Akanya said. "Oh" was all Manato could say. "My mother was so pretty" she said smiling. "Wasn't she from the village of the whirlpool?" Manato asked her. "That was his second wife I met her" Akanya said.

"What was she like my grandmother on my dad side met her before" Manato asked her. "She was so kind" Akanya said "She was like a mother too me after they married." "Akanya want to go for ramen" Konohamaru asked her as he walked in. "Manato how did you get in here?" Manato just shrugged "the door." Akanya laughed at him. "So what do you say" Konohamaru asked her. "Don't you have paper work to do" Akanya asked him eyeing him suspicious. Konohamaru only scratched the back off his head. "I am taking a break from it." He then eyed them. "So what do you say want to go for ramen with us Manato?" Manato just nodded. "Great let's go" Konohamaru said as they walked out of the room. They then left the tower people bowed to the hokage as he walked by them. Manato frowned here.

"So I have heard that you're having a hard time with clones" Konohamaru said to Manato as they walked toward the ramen shop. Manato didn't say anything. "Cause if you are, you sure are like Naruto" Konohamaru said. Manato looked at him. "Dad had trouble with clones too" Manato asked. "Sure did" Konohamaru said. "By the way how is your chakra control?" Manato brightened up here "great." Konohamaru looked surprised then smiled. "Your dad always stunk at it. So you must have gotten that from your mother's side." Manato looked annoyed at this fact. Konohamaru then placed his hand on Manato's shoulder. "Listen I know your trying to be like your dad but you are a lot like him already so be you okay." "I am a lot like him though" Manato said. "Yeah you are but you are a lot like your grandfather to." Manato looked up at the monument of the fourth hokage. "Yeah I guess" Manato said. "We are here" Akanya said as they took a seat at the ramen shop. "Three bowls please" Konohamaru said. "Augh" Akanya said in defeat. "Are you okay Akanya" Manato asked her. "I hate ramen that's all" she said looking sick to her stomach. "WHAT" Konohamaru asked her. "It makes me nassua" she explained. "Well I guess you could have some miso soup then" Konohamaru said. Aoi and Cho walked in both blushing like crazy. "Akanya guess what" Cho said as she ran to her friend. "What" Akanya said. "We overheard Itachi say that he liked a girl in his class" Aoi squealed. "I hope its me."

Akanya rolled her eyes at them. "I heard that he loves girls with long hair and great bodies" Aoi said. "Well whoever is on his team will get a head start" Cho said. "Who is it hokage-sama" Aoi asked Konohamaru who was eating his ramen. "Well it is someone in this room" he said. Both girl squealed and then ran off. Saying they had to leave in order to get ready. "That's right the exam is tomorrow" Manato said in defeat. "I am sure you will do fine" Akanya said as she handed him her bowl of ramen. "Where you tell the truth" she asked the hokage. Konohamaru nodded. "Good cause I hope it is one of them." Akanya said. "You don't like him" Manato said. "No I don't want to hear their cries" She laughed. Konohamaru and Manato laughed as well. "This year you're a teacher right" Manato asked Konohamaru who nodded. "Yup can't wait."

They left the ramen shop and head towards each of their homes. Akanya said that she had to go get some more clothes and left for the clothes shop. Carrying some money Konohamaru had given her in a purse. By the time she left the clothes shop it was night time. Akanya didn't mind the dark on bit. But she did mind the shadow that had been following her for some time now. She took a short cut forgetting this was a different time and met a wall. The shadow walked into the alley way as well. "AIEEE" she screamed.

Konohamaru looked out the window when he heard that scream. Akanya was late and that sound like her. "Konohamaru where is Akanya" Manato said as he ran into the room. "Not here" Konohamaru said. "That scream sounded like her" Manato said. "Yes I know it did" the hokage said. "ANBU" he growled as two people in masks appeared. "Yes hokage" they said. "Find my daughter bring her back. She is not to be harmed" the hokage ordered them. "Yes sir" they said as they vanished. "They won't reach her before she leaves the village" Manato thought as he left the hokage's tower. "Nine tailed fox transformation" he said as a smaller version of the nine tailed fox appeared. Only it had no tails and had blue eyes. "Hello again" the nine tailed fox growled. Manato ignored the grumpy fox. He then tried to find Akanya chakra like them nine tails had taught him. "Perfect they are going to leave out of the gate closest to me" he thought as he took off running faster than a human could ever run.

Akanya struggled in her bonds. "The hokage will pay a lot of money to get his daughter back" the man said that was carrying her. "The leaf village has lost its touch" the other said. They were leaving through the gate when a huge fox hit the ground in front of them. It growled at them. "What is this pet" a man said. The fox lunged forward and as it did it changed back into Manato. He kicked the man holding Akanya in the face, making him drop her to the ground. He then stood in front of Akanya. "Oh so the great village sends a kid to do a man's job" the man laughed. Manato pulled out a kunai knife. Meanwhile the man Manato had kicked had gotten to his feet. "Sexy no jutsu" Manato said as he turned into a sexy girl. Both men ignored it and charged forward. Manato was able to doge the first knife but the other one cut him across the face. Meanwhile the other man tried to grab Akanya but was stabbed by a shuriken. "Why you brat" he growled. "I can't hold them off for long there is too many" Manato thought. Just as the men charged forward Manato picked up Akanya and ran off in the direction of the woods.

When they could rest Manato took off her gag. "Manato run they are to strong" she said. He then covered her mouth with his hand. As they two men stood below them. "Dang it they are gone" one of them said. "Yeah" the other said. Manato watched them leave and sighed in relief. "Like our trick" a voice said behind them. They turned around, there stood the men. "Clones" Manato hissed at them "Yup now give us the girl" one of them said. "Never" Manato growled. "You funeral" the other said as they kicked him to the forest floor. They then dropped down Akanya over one of their shoulders. They then threw a kunai at him that he couldn't doge and it sank its self into his leg. "You're a kid you will die" one of them said as he began to attack him. He then threw a giant shuriken at him that Manato got in his stomach. "I won't run and I will save her" he yelled at them as he pulled it out. "Why she is just someone from your village" one of them asked him. "Because she saved me from the darkness I was in" he explained to them. He then made some hand signs. "That's" Akanya thought. "Shadow clones" Manato yelled as a hundred shadow clones appeared. "Now give me Akanya" they yelled as they beat the men to pulp.

Manato laughed as he cut Akanya free of her bonds. She hugged him hard. "Ow ow that hurts" he laughed. "You idiot you could have been killed" she said. "Yeah but I wasn't, was I?" Manato said. "No and by the way thank you and great shadow clones" Akanya said thanking him. He laughed. That was how the ANBU officers found them. Smiling and joking around. "What happened to you" they asked them. "Well um you see" Manato started to say when Hinata ran up and hugged him crying. "Where were you I was so worried and then Konohamaru said that you had gone to protect Akanya." Hinata cried even harder here. "I thought I was going to lose you like I did Naruto." "He protected you Akanya" an ABU asked her. She nodded "Yes and he beat them." "Very good it seems like you will pass you test" Konohamaru said to Manato as he appeared. "Lord Hokage" the ABU said. "It's alright you can leave now" he said to them. "Konohamaru" Akanya yelled "help Manato he got hurt." "I'm fine." "He is fine Akanya and Hinata can I talk to you in private." Hinata looked surprised but then ushered the two kids home.

She then stood in the hokage's office. "You wished to speak to me about something." Konohamaru nodded. "It is about the nine tails." Hinata sat down. "As you know the seal only allows chakra to flow into Manato but an ABU officer saw what looked to him like a mini nine tail. There was only one main deference." "What is it" Hinata asked him. "No tails" Konohamaru said. "So what do you want me to do" Hinata asked him. "Nothing now but if the villagers see a mini nine tails they won't be happy" the hokage said. Hinata nodded and then left. "Also another thing Hinata" Konohamaru said. Hinata looked back at him. "You request was denied" Konohamaru said. "You can't protect him forever." Hinata left the room and went home. She found Manato talking to Akanya as he got bandage by a medical ninja. She worried about her son so much.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and the whole class was talking to Akanya about when she had been kidnapped. "Was it scary" Aoi asked her. Akanya nodded "Yeah I thought they were going to kill me at first." "I am so glad that you didn't die" Cho sniffed "I just met you after all." Akanya smiled at her. Itachi then walked over to the group of girls and smiled at Akanya. "Glad to see you are okay. My dad told me you had been kidnapped. I was worried about you." He said then left to go to his seat. "Did you hear that" Meka asked her. "Yeah so what" Akanya said as she got up to go see Manato.

It was lunch and they had all passed so they were just relaxing and talking. Manato was playing the boys normal game. They got two beetles and made them fight, they also betted their lunches. Right now Manato was trying to win the ramen someone had betted. So he didn't have to eat steam veggies. His mom said he needs to eat veggies more. Gross. Akanya walked up and watched the bugs fight. "It will be the blue one" she said. Manato shook his head. "No way the blue one is too small." "Yeah but it has poison stinger" Akanya said. Sure enough just as the bigger beetle was about to crush the small blue, the blue one stung it and then ran off. Manato deflated a bit here. Akanya laughed and hand him her ramen. "You can I have it." She said. "You sure all I have are veggies" Manato said salivating a bit. "Sure just as long as you eat the squash" Akanya said. They switched lunches and began eating. "You know Itachi isn't that bad." Akanya said. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him like all those other girls" Manato asked. Akanya laughed. "No but he said he was worried about me when I was kidnapped" Akanya said. Manato coughed on his ramen. Itachi never worried about anyone other than himself.

Manato shot a glance at Itachi who was looking this way at Akanya. Not good. Manato glared at him until Itachi felt it and looked at him. They glared at each other for a minute before Akanya popped up in front of Manato's face. "Why are you glaring at Itachi" she asked him. "I wasn't" Manato said taken aback. Akanya followed his gaze and it leads her to Meka? Manato liked Meka? "You like a girl that likes him" she asked. "N.O" Manato spelled out for her. "Lunch is over come on" Iruka said. They all came back inside. Once they had all at down Iruka began to read out the teams. "First up is team seven" Iruka said. "Manato hyuga and Itachi uchiha" Iruka said. The two boys shot daggers at each other while the girls crossed their fingers. "And the last one Akanya" Iruka said. Akanya cursed Konohamaru under her breath. "You three will be under Lord Hokage." Iruka said. "Sensei won't lord hokage go easy angst his own daughter" Meka said. Iruka shook his head at her. "Hokage-sama asked for Akanya himself because of his own reasons" Iruka said. "The time traveling thing" Manato thought.

Meanwhile as the other teams where sorted out and they left, until only team seven was left in the room. Two hours later Konohamaru came in and got pelted with chalk. "Your late" Manato growled. "Yeah I know paper work" Konohamaru said. "Now let's get a good look at you." Itachi glared at him. Akanya sighed and Manato glared at Itachi. "I am going to have to ask Kakashi for help with these three" Konohamaru thought with a sigh of defeat. "Okay" he said brightly. "In order to bond more why don't you tell me your names and your dreams?" The hokage sat down. "You go first Manato." Manato nodded. "My name is Manato and my dream is to become hokage." Itachi made a distasteful noise. "You got a problem with that" Manato growled at him. "Becoming hokage is lame" Itachi sneered at him. "Oh yeah and what is your dream hot shot!" Itachi looked annoyed here. "I am going to be the leader of the ABU." "What kind of dream is that?" Manato flared up at him. "No fighting you two" Konohamaru as he hit them on the back of their head. "Your turn Akanya." They all looked at her. "My name is Akanya and my dream is to become a great konoha ninja" she said blushing slightly.

"Okay now that we have the formalities out of the way" Konohamaru said as he stood up. "Let's have our first lesson." "Um Hokage" Akanya said shyly "I don't think that's such a good idea." The three of them looked at her. "We are in a school room" she said annoyed at their shock faces. "Oh yeah" Konohamaru said scratching the back of his head. "Um well the other teachers have dibs for today at the training field" he looked outside the window "so how about the forest?" Akanya smiled at that. "Yeah I remember going there with big sister and uncle." Itachi looked at her here. He then folded his arms and humped. "So it's true then isn't it you're a time traveler" Itachi said with a lazy smirk. Akanya paled here at his words. If he knew who's to say others didn't know. She be called a freak or worse. Just the Manato slammed Itachi into the wall, anger written on his face. "How do you know" Manato growled. "Who else knows." Itachi smiled at him. "I guessed it besides" he then looked at his hokage. "Sensei told me since a team can't have secrets." Manato looked at Konohamaru in shock. Konohamaru nodded, "Itachi has been given the same insurrections you and your mother." Itachi was let slowly back to the ground. "You tell and I swear I will murder you" Manato threatened his team mate. Konohamaru sighed and patted Akanya head. "What time do you come from" Itachi asked her. She smiled at him shyly. "You don't think I'm some sort of freak" she asked. Itachi shook his head. "Why are you so worried about that" he then pointed at Manato. "He is the real freak here." A vein pulsed on Manato's forehead dangerously.

"Alright enough chitchat" Konohamaru said as he stood up and left the room. Leaving the two boys to fight and the girl to try and pull the apart and after him. By the time they reached the forest it was dusk. "Wow look at that sunset" Akanya said. "Look at the hues of orange, yellow, and red." "Don't tell me you were a painter in a past life" Manato said clearly bored. She shook her head. "Pay attention you two" Konohamaru scolded them. He then held up two silver bells. "This wasn't the way my teacher taught me but Naruto taught me this way and I like this way better." Konohamaru said with a slight smile. "There are only two bells though" Akanya said. "That's right" Konohamaru said "That means one of you will be tied to a tree." "So whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a tree" Itachi said. Konohamaru nodded "and have no dinner." All three of their stomachs grumbled upon hearing this. "Get ready" Konohamaru said. Akanya pulled out some needles and Itachi ready his s eye. Manato just rolled his eyes. "Set" they each tensed up. "Go" Konohamaru shouted. Akanya flung her needles at him with razor sharp accuracy. All they did was make a shadow clone vanish. "Damit" she growled. "Don't be so hasty to start" Konohamaru said from the other side of the clearing. Just then he jumped up as a fire ball flew underneath him. Itachi smirked here. "Yo fox got any ideas" Manato asked the fox in his mind. "You have to get through this yourself" the kyuubi said with a small growl. Manato frowned, and then smiled. "Shadow clones" another Manato appeared and lunched himself at Konohamaru. "Just like his father" his sensei mused. He easily beat down the shadow clone and saw a shadow under him jumping to get the bells. Konohamaru punched Manato away, who landed on top of Itachi, who was about to do another fire ball. "Watch it blondey" Itachi growled. Annoyed that Konohamaru now had vanished. "What was that emo" Manato growled. "You shouldn't fight with your team mates" Konohamaru said as he kicked the both into a pile of thorny bushes. He then dogged a kunai knife to his side. He looked at Akanya. Even though she was only ten years old, knowledge was clearly showing in her bright brown eyes. "But she hasn't thought of the way to work it out" Konohamaru mused. Meaning that although she kept some of her knowledge she was limit by her minds age.

He then smiled at them. "Alright you all have had your chance now it's my turn."

Two hours later. Manato let out a gasp of pain as he was once again kicked into a tree. No wonder Konohamaru was hokage. The clearing was covered in scorch marks, and missing some parts of the earth here and there. Itachi growled in annoyance. Akanya was perfectly hidden in the tree branches above Konohamaru. Blood trickled from a cut lip, not to mention she was starving and bruised to the point to where she could barely move. Just then Manato decide to play his ace and turned into a mini fox. Itachi gasped and Konohamaru frowned deepened. "This is bad" he mused. Just the he felt a sharp pain in his neck and the tinkle of a bell. He spun around just in time to see Akanya reaching for the bells. He kicked her into a tree. The fox lunged at him. Snapping his jaws and clawing him. "I thought I said no help kit" the kyuubi snapped. "You're not helping" Manato snapped back at him. Just then the shadow clone disappeared with a puff of smoke. Another tinkle of a bell and another kick into a tree, but this time Manato held up the bell. "Hehe" he laughed. Konohamaru smiled at him. Akanya smiled to and Itachi looked pissed off. He then charged forward right through a puff of smoke. Akanya ran into the real Konohamaru with a "ow my head." They had smacked heads together. Itachi took this time to steal a bell, much to Akanya's annoyance.

She was now tied to a tree and drooling at the smell of yes even ramen. She sighed oh well she could easily make something when she got home. Or soak in the tub to sooth her sore body. She struggled in the ropes. "I'm not going to try and steal your food so can I get untied now" she said sounding annoyed. "Nope" Konohamaru said through a full mouth. Just then Itachi finished his half of his food. He handed the rest to Akanya. "You can have the rest" he said as he untied her. She smiled at him. "Mine too" Manato said with a small embarrassed smile. Konohamaru smiled at this. So they could agree on only one those two boys. They both like the time traveling girl. Akanya smiled and put both of theirs into one box and begin to eat. After eating they decide to take a walk through the woods. Akanya was boring their heads off because she was talking about what kinds of plants were poisonous and which were safe to eat.

Manato sighed and leaned against a tree branch that was covered in moss, only to fall through it. "Gaha" he yelled. The other ran quickly to him. "Are you okay" Konohamaru asked him. "No I fell through a branch" Manato growled rubbing his now sore rump. "It wasn't a branch but a wall" Itachi said as he pulled some more veins away to reveal a rotting wall. "I had no clue this was here" Konohamaru said, he would have to get an ABU to check this out. "Hey Akanya come back" he snapped as Akanya climbed into the house, a strange look on her face. She walked down the hallway that was so overgrown that it was now just a walkway. Faded pictures were on the ground. She picked on up. Tears fell down her face. "Akanya what's the matter" Manato asked worried after seeing her tears. "I used to live here with my sister and uncle" she said handing him the picture. Manato looked at it; it showed a young girl holding up some flowers. Behind her was an older girl with flowers in her hair. "That was me when I was a kid with Ai" she explained. "Oh" was all he could say. "Come on the others are waiting" he said as he pulled her away and towards the others. He didn't want to be reminded she was in another time. What if that made her goes back to her own time?

I do not own Naruto! Got it? .. Okay good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Make me you stupid kid" Itachi growled at Manato for the four hundred time that day. Akanya sighed. Why did they always have to fight? "Bring it on!" Manato shouted. "I am sick of your smug mug." Konohamaru was stuck doing paper work and in meeting the whole day today, making it impossible for them to do any missions today, so they were all in his office. "Mph like you could even get a single cut on me" Itachi snapped. Konohamaru looked up here, the two boys where in each other faces, Akanya was just staring out the window a cup of tea in her hands.

"What's the matter Akanya" Konohamaru asked her. "You have been quiet since we saw that house in the woods." She looked up at him here. Brown hair farming her face, amber eye unreadable, the konoha headband around her forehead almost hidden by her long bangs, she seemed to have lost her joy and was sucking the joy from others as well. "Oh it's nothing" she said in a fake tone, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Lair" Konohamaru hissed; his voice icy cold. She spun around so fast she over turned the chair. "I am who knows how many years in the future and I just saw the place where I made my happiest memories is nothing but a rotted down house." She snapped at him. "I miss my sister and my friends that I made." She spun around and walked out, leaving the boys to stare in wonder at her retreating form.

Akanya left the building trying hard not to fall down. She couldn't see very well her tears blurred her vision. "Ai, I had just gotten back from another time when I left for this one" Akanya thought as tears fell down. The storm clouds had gathered and it was beginning to rain. So no one thought that she was crying just wet. "Hello Akanya" Sakura said as Akanya passed her. Sakura was on her way to take Sasuke dinner since he was working late again tonight. "Sorry miss" Akanya said as she bowed to her. Sakura looked at Akanya really hard. She was trembling and was clutching on to her dress. Sakura smiled at her kindly. "Oh no it's okay." Akanya turned to leave; she wanted to go to her secret place. The place that she went to where ever she was sad. Hopefully it was still there in this time, she thought with a grimace. "Wait Akanya" Sakura called after her. "Would you like to help me deliver this to my husband?" Akanya really didn't want to. "Besides it's raining and you could catch a cold." Sakura walked to where she was right next to her, her umbrella keeping the rain off of Akanya.

Akanya nodded and they began to walk to the Abu head courters. "It surprised me when Konohamaru said to the consuls that he was adopting a girl, who had lost her parents' in a fire." Sakura said smiling at her. Akanya nodded, lost in thought. "I never really had a mother" Akanya said softly. Sakura looked at Akanya here. "What happened to her?" Akanya's eyes widened in fear and guilt. She then spun away from Sakura and took off running. "Akanya" Sakura yelled after her. "Akanya."

Sakura watched Akanya disappear. "Crap I wanted to take her back to the hokage." Sakura thought. "Stupid kid" Inner Sakura said. "What's her problem?" Sakura turned too walked towards the Abu offices. She would tell Sasuke about Akanya running off and he would tell the hokage. "Mom" Itachi called to her. Sakura smiled at her son as he ran up with Manato in tow and the Hokage? "Mom have you seen Akanya" Itachi asked her. She sighed, no how is it going mom? "Yeah where did Akanya go" Manato yelled but he was already looking in the direction she had fled earlier. Maybe if Naruto was still alive he would be less like his father. "Have you seen Akanya anywhere Sakura" Konohamaru asked her. Sakura smiled at him, Naruto's unofficial student had really become the hokage after him. "I did see her and she acted upset so I was I wanted her to come with me to go deliver dinner to Sasuke. But after I asked her a question about her mother she fled." "Her mother" Manato said, Akanya had talked about the first hokage wife dying and the second acting like her mother. "Her mother died" Itachi said. "She said it was before her mother" Sakura said. "So I asked what happened to her and she ran off." "Which way" Konohamaru asked her. She pointed to her right and they ran off, without as so much as a good bye.

Akanya ran not seeing where she was going. She then felt her foot catch on a crack in the cement or a root. She couldn't tell where she was. That brought her down hard. Blood could be felt welling up on her forehead. The rain stung it and made it hurt worse. The palm of hands hurt because she had put them out in front of her to keep her from hitting her head. She got up, and started to run again. She was too much lost in her past. "What's wrong with her" a female voice said. "The gods must be killing a demon" a male voice said. "How could you say that!" The female voice sounded shocked. Wait she knew that female voice! It was of the first hokage's first wife. Hiroshi, she was just not named after the river where she was found but the person who found her. More tears leaked out. The one that loved her and didn't try to kill her, like her father had by telling her sensei to take her students to the most dangerous part of the war and leave her there in a trap but that plan had backfired to the extreme. The two other students had rescued her and ended up getting killed. After that first had called her bad luck and said that whoever was near her would die a painful death. She slipped again and this time fell

Down

Down

Down.

Oh snap. Akanya misses home and what happened to Hiroshi? Who will get Akanya out of this slump? Oh yeah I do not own Naruto. The first mission is coming up soon. Also please can you please send me character ideas for the next generation Akatsuki. I have the leader. I just need minions.

I hate Sakura no really I do that paragraph I almost died. Please read and review. I want to know if my grammar is getting better.


End file.
